Une étoile dans le noir
by chaly83
Summary: Parce que le sang des Malfoy coule dans mes veines et que je lui rappelle un peu lui-même le seigneur des Ténèbres ma épargné. Aujourd’hui, tout n’est plus que luxe, mort et manipulation. Dans le monde contre lequel mes parents se sont battus....
1. Bande annnonce

**_Genre: Tragédie (car il enf aut bien de temps en temps, sans mal il n'y aurait pas de bien). De la romance, de l'aventure. Bref un cocktail explosif._**

**_Pairing: Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir._**

_**Note de l'auteur: Je sais que je suis entrain d'écrire Une fin ou un recommencement mais j'ai étais prise d'inspiration. En plus c'est les vacances !!Qui est ce qui va pouvoir écrire.... :)**_

_**Et merci a KittySee pour sa correction et surtout pour ton aide :)**_

* * *

**_Une étoile dans le noir._**

* * *

...**Alors que tout ce présentait pour**** le mieux...**

« Nous gagnerons cette guerre ensemble, je t'aime. »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Une main était posé sur un ventre rebondit. « Elle à déjà le caractère de sa mère. »

…**Le destin en a décidé autrement….**

« Lucius vous avez un nouvel enfant. »

« Elvira Rose Thalys Malfoy, nous nous ressemblons tant »

Une ancienne Gryffondore, les larmes au yeux : « Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis »

… **Rien ne lui a été épargné….**

« Endoloris »

Le visage sans expressions de sa fille :« Bien père »

« Sois fière d'être une Malfoy »

… **La haine…**

« Sans moi tu serais morte »

« Alors tuez moi car jamais ma haine envers vous ne diminuera »

**.. La souffrance...**

« Je suis désolé »

« Ils me manquent tant.

« Tu leurs ressembles tellement ils seraient fières de toi »

…**Malgré les épreuves continuant à faire face…**

« Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

« Pour nous tous »

« Pour eux »

…**Venez découvrir l'histoire de celle qui n'aurait jamais du exister dans.**

**.. ''Une étoile dans la nuit.''**

* * *

**Alors votre avis..**

**Reviews**

**Chaly83 :)**

* * *


	2. Prologue

**_Genre: Tragédie (car il en faut bien de temps en temps, sans mal il n'y aurait pas de bien). De la romance, de l'aventure. Bref un cocktail explosif._**

**_Pairing: Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir._**

_**Note de l'auteur: Je sais que je suis entrain d'écrire Une fin ou un recommencement mais j'ai étais prise d'inspiration. En plus c'est les vacances !!Qui est ce qui va pouvoir écrire.... :)**_

_**Et merci a KittySee pour sa correction et surtout pour ton aide :)**_

* * *

_**Une étoile dans le noir.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le voile de soie verte de mon lit à baldaquin remplissait entièrement mon champ de vision. Seule dans une pièce qui aurait pu contenir tout un orphelinat, comme Père aimait me le rappeler. Mes jambes et mes bras encore engourdis par ma nuit sans rêve refusant de bouger, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Me remémorant chacun des petits détails de ma chambre, de ma coiffeuse en marbre italien de couleur si pure à la porte en chêne massive qui délimitait la fin de mon refuge. Sur ma table de chevet devait se trouver mes peignes et ma brosse d'ivoire.

Car comme ne cessait de me le rappeler Mère, une Malfoy ne devait jamais paraître négligée. Ainsi mon premier geste quotidien était de brosser ma longue chevelure platine qui -au grand malheur de la maîtresse de maison- n'avaient pas la finesse et la fluidité de celle de la femme Malfoy type. Au contraire, la mienne descendait jusqu'au creux de mes reins formant de grosses boucles indomptables. Les cheveux de la honte comme ils les appelaient, semblables à ceux de celle que je n'avais jamais connu.  
Petit à petit, je reprenais en main les fonctions de mon corps et mes membres finissaient par me ré obéir. Lentement, avec délicatesse et grâce comme on me l'avait apprit, je soulevais la couverture, elle aussi en soie fine, et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, mes pieds touchant le sol froid. Attrapant le plus petit des peignes en ivoire. Je commencait le long geste machinal que j'accomplissais tous les matins essayant de donner à mes cheveux le pli, la forme que souhaiterai Mère. Assez satisfaite de mon travail, je passais mes chaussons.

Me dirigeant vers la penderie, ayant pour objectif de choisir une robe de chambre à mettre par dessus ma nuisette de satin argent, mon regard parcours la longue étendue de propositions qui se profilaient devant moi. Car bien sûr une Malfoy devait être parfaite dès le réveil et n'aurait sus porter la même tenue deux fois, que ça soit des sous vêtements à la robe de chambre . Soudain j'entendis le pop habituel résonna dans ma chambre.  
« Miss, Mme Malfoy envoie Dobby vous signaler que le breakfast est prêt et qu'il sera servit dans le solarium.  
- Bien Dobby, dis à mère que je descends tout de suite. »  
À mes mots, comme chaque matin, il disparut,obéissant à mon ordre.

Avec ses grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve souris. Sa voix était aiguë. Ses yeux avaient la taille de balles de tennis de couleur verte. Ses doigts et ses orteils étaient très longs. Il avait l'air d'une grosse poupée repoussante de laideur. Même s'il était considéré comme un rebus de la société, comme notre esclave, j'éprouvais pour ce petit être une certaine compassion. Comme moi il n'était que l'instrument de puissances supérieures. Quelques années auparavant j'avais interrogé Mère quand à la raison pour que cet elfe de maison reçoive plus de coups que les autres. Après le regarde acerbe auquel j'avais eu droit, elle m'avait finalement expliqué la raison.

Quelques années auparavant celui-ci avait choisis et aidé le camp du Vaincu. Tout ce qu'il recevait il le méritait.  
Depuis que j'étais en âge de comprendre, j'avais eu le droit au bourrage de crâne, spécialité des Malfoy, sur le Vaincu. Il portait ce nom par pure ironie de notre Seigneur. Pendant plusieurs années il avait été l'espoir du coté de la lumière, idolâtré par beaucoup. Il avait finalement périt à la suite de la grande bataille, amenant le Lord au pouvoir. Chez nous, son nom était tabou même si j'avais fini par savoir qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. De plus, selon Père, sa meilleure amie s'était arrangée pour faire enlever mon père. Mère disait que celle-ci pensait qu'en portant le rejeton d'un Malfoy elle aurait le droit de survivre quand Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu le pouvoir suprême.

Seulement après s'être servit de mon père, le camp de la lumière l'avait tué. Après tout, il ne devait pas rester en témoin. La femme, ma vrai mère, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait n'avait pas été épargné, et c'est Mère en personne qui s'était chargé d'éliminer la racaille comme elle aimait le dire. Dans sa propre maison. C'est là qu'elle m'avait découvert, enveloppée dans mes langes. Elle fut choqué de voir la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre son défunt fils et moi, et n'avait pas eu le cœur de me tuer. Elle s'était contentée de m'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fêtait sa victoire.  
Quelques années plus tard, j'avais découvert que ce n'était non pas par charité qu'il m'avait laissé en vie, comme Mère aimait me le rappeler. Mais par pitié. Lui aussi était de sang-mêlé, et le faite que je sois la petite fille de son bras droit faisait de moi une future Mangemort à haut potentiel. Ainsi j'étais devenu la nouvelle descendance Malfoy, élevée comme tel. Le nom de ma véritable mère -ignoré de tous- laissant le doute sur la qualité de mon sang. Ainsi comme toutes les personnes de Ma famille et de mon rang, j'étais crainte, admirée. Mes grands-parents, se faisant appelé Père et Mère pour masquer notre différence d'age, m'enseignaient l'art d'être de haute naissance. Si tout le monde pensait que Lucius portait la culotte dans leur couple, il n'en était rien dans l'intimité. Narcissa était tyrannique autant avec moi qu'avec son mari. À la limite celui-ci faisait plus figure de mère pour moi qu'elle-même. Je lui rappelais son fils, avec mes grands yeux gris semblable à un lac glacé, mes traits similaire aux siens, fins, tout simplement exquis.

En secret, Père m'admirait, de ma force de caractère, à ma capacité d'être une parfaite Malfoy quel que soit les circonstances, j'incarnais la fille parfaite. Ainsi le peu d'affection que je recevais, c'était lui qui me la prodiguait.  
Ne pouvant plus échapper à la limite du temps, je passais l'entrée qui m'éloignait de mon refuge, descendant les escaliers. Passant sous le lustre de cristal meublant le haut plafond, je prenais la direction du solarium, où Mère aimait se mettre le matin, la lumière du soleil levant parcourant le perfection de son visage aux traits pures.

Comment tant de beauté pouvait-elle caché tant de vice et de cruauté je me le demandais. Cependant ce ne fut pas son visage d'ange qui retiens mon visage ce matin la.

« - Elvira Rose Thalys Malfoy, je suis Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Des reviews comme cadeaux de noël ca me semble juste.

Chaly83


	3. Chapitre I

****

**_Genre: Tragédie (car il en faut bien de temps en temps, sans mal il n'y aurait pas de bien). De la romance, de l'aventure. Bref un cocktail explosif._**

**_Pairing: Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir. (Mais aussi du DM/HG)_**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_" Aléa Jacta Est"_

* * *

Avalant ma salive, comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix, essayant de garder mon souffle régulier, je gardais un air impassible sur mon visage, chose qui, je le vis, fit la fierté de Père qui se tenait plus loin assis sur une chaise de fer forgé blanche. Pliant mes genoux, et baissant ma tête vers le bas, je fis la révérence que Mère m'avait apprise à adresser aux personnages éminents de notre société. Selon elle, toute jeune fille de bonne famille se devait de savoir la faire parfaitement. De ma voix douce et claire comme un carillon, je réussis à lui répondre calmement, affichant sur mon visage un sourire charmeur et un air honoré qui me paraissaient assez vrais quand je m'entraînais à le faire devant mon miroir.

« Milord.

« - Vous avez fait du bon travail mes amis, quelle délicieuse jeune fille. Veuillez lever la tête que je vous voie plus clairement. »

Je savais qu'à cette heure là, avec la lumière du soleil, l'éclairage était parfait et mettait en valeur l'éclat de mes cheveux. Seulement à cet instant, je n'avais aucune envie de plaire au visage qui se dessinait devant moi, semblable à celui d'un serpent blanchâtre, aux narines formant deux fentes. J'avais entendu parler de son visage repoussant, mais même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais espéré me trouver devant lui pour vérifier si les racontars étaient vrais. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais le confirmer, l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi était repoussant.

« Narcissa, excusez-moi de vous le signaler, mais cette petite sera bientôt plus jolie que vous.

- Mon unique bonheur est qu'elle vous plaise, Maître, notre famille vit dans le but de vous être agréable et de vous servir. »

À la réplique de Mère, je ne pus arriver à dissimuler un sourire narquois. Voilà une place qui lui convenait parfaitement, celui de tapis. Cependant, malgré la vitesse à laquelle je repris mon visage impassible, l'homme serpent eut le temps d'apercevoir mon sourire.

« Quelque chose vous fait rire Miss Malfoy?

- Non milord, excusez-moi de mon impertinence. »

J'affichais sur mon visage un air honteux que je maîtrisais parfaitement.

« - Miss, vous devriez savoir que j'exige de mes sujets une parfaite franchise, veuillez me donner la raison de ce sourire que j'ai pu apercevoir sur vos lèvres.

« Bien maître, je pense que servir quelqu'un en se pâmant devant lui ne lui est d'aucune utilité, c'est de cerveaux dont vous avez besoin, pas de tapis. »

Je pus apercevoir Mère fulminer de rage, et une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de père. Je présageais que ma réponse se paierait après le départ du Lord. Celui-ci ne laissant passer aucune impression sur son visage serpentuesque finit par éclater d'un rire froid correspondant parfaitement à l'idée dont je m'en étais faite.

« - Cette petite me plaît. Lucius, Narcissa, elle a réussi l'épreuve. Miss j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée. »

Après le plop indiquant le transplanage du Lord, je n'avais le temps que d'entendre Mère lancer le sort pour savoir ce qui m'attendait après l'affront que je lui avais fait. La douleur bien familière du Doloris me parcourut entièrement, cependant elle ne dura pas. Cela me surprit, d'habitude Mère me torturait plusieurs minutes. Quelques secondes plus tard je distinguais le visage rouge de colère de Mère, et Père lui agrippant la main qui tenait sa baguette.

« Narcissa, veuillez ne pas la blesser, j'ai tout accepté de votre part jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant qu'elle a passé l'épreuve, je ne tolérerais pas que vous l'abîmiez.

-Bien Lucius. »

Malgré qu'elle ait dit ça d'un air de résignation, elle affichait une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres.

Surmontant la surprise qui m'habitait après avoir vu cette étonnante scène se dérouler, je me retournais vers Père.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant que j'ai réussi…l'épreuve… ? »

Je comprenais plus ou moins que l'épreuve consistait à plaire au Lord. Mais même si j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas être trop curieuse, je n'avais pu me retenir de poser la question.

« Tu iras à Poudlard en septembre, faire ton entré en 6ème année. »

À cet instant les mots ne me venaient pas à la bouche. Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie la plus réputée du monde! Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu un précepteur particulier, car Père et Mère jugeaient que je ne devais pas me mélanger à la foule. Même si j'avais toujours trouvé cette explication étrange, je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre. Seulement aujourd'hui une nouvelle explication me venait en tête. Père et Mère voulaient que je corresponde en tout point à l'heure idée de la Malfoy parfaite avant de m'exposer. J'étais la dernière descendante de notre famille, il fallait que je m'en montre digne. Cachant ma joie à l'idée de quitter le manoir et Narcissa, je laissais pourtant vaguer un léger sourire sur mes lèvres que Père aperçu.

« Je suis fier de toi Elvira,

-Merci Père. »

Me retournant d'un pas vif, je me dirigeais vers la sortie en quête d'accéder à ma chambre, cependant, Père me ré-interpella.

« - Samedi prochain nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires. »

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, j'atteins bientôt l'entrée de ma chambre. D'un bond je m'allongeais sur mon lit, laissant place à mes véritables émotions. Un large sourire avait pris place sur mon visage, laissant transparaître mes dents d'une blancheur immaculée, encore un trait transmis par mon père.

Ma rentrée scolaire à Poudlard avait lieu dans deux jours, aujourd'hui je devais passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Père. M'habillant d'une simple robe resserrée à la taille tombant en volant vague jusqu'à mi-genoux noire, je me dis qu'il manquait quelque chose. Parcourant ma penderie je finis par trouver se qu'il manquait à ma parure. Mes doigts caressèrent la douce texture de soie qui composait le tissu. La cape de mon père, seul objet qui lui appartenait dont j'avais hérité. D'un verre prenant, et avec pour attache de fermeture les armoiries des Malfoy, semblable à celui des Gryffondor. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la glace qui complétait ma coiffeuse. Comme toute les Malfoy j'étais grande et mince -la fermeté de Mère m'avait appris à me tenir droite. Je n'avais recours à aucun artifice, car la couleur de mes yeux et les traits de mon visage me suffisaient à ne pas passer inaperçue, chose qui pourtant ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Je rejoins Père qui m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il m'adressa un sourire. Chose rare, mais qui m'apportait un peu de gaieté. Je profitais de la moindre marque d'affection.

« Tu es très belle. »

Lorsque que nous étions en privé, Père avait pris l'habitude de me tutoyer ce que je trouvais plutôt agréable.

« - Je suis une Malfoy.

- Oui, ne l'oublie jamais, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, jamais il ne tourne le dos à sa famille, ses origines, ce qu'il est. »

Il me prit la main, et la sensation que provoquait le transplanage m'envahit. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas désagréable, je préférais la poudre de cheminette comme moyen de locomotion. L'endroit où nous arrivâmes me déplut. Il était sinistre, froid, sale. Père se rendit compte du dégoût que j'éprouvais pour cet endroit. À voix basse il me dit :

« Autrefois le Chaudron Baveur était le lieu le plus convivial du Chemin de Traverse. Tom, le patron, s'arrangeait pour que cet endroit soit toujours parfaitement tenu. La prise de pouvoir de notre seigneur n'a pas eu que du bon. Aujourd'hui c'est Mondigus Dig qui s'en occupe.

- Apparemment mal, l'établissement est en décomposition.

- C'est vrai, avant c'était une auberge, maintenant il ne fait plus qu'office de passage vers le monde de sorcier. Suis-moi. »

Après être sorti de ce véritable trou, je suivis père qui s'approcha de ce qui semblait être une impasse. Il prit sa baguette et tapota la troisième brique en partant du haut. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas bien différent des photos que j'avais vues avant la prise de pouvoir du Lord. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, Père me dit :

« Joli n'est-ce pas? Le maître l'a fait entièrement reconstruire après la grande bataille. Seuls les sang purs peuvent y accéder, les sang mêlés on un leur propre chemin a Pré au lard. »

La vue était plutôt agréable, les vitrines étincelaient et étaient un véritable appel au regard. Les murs de brique étaient recouverts d'affiches, vantant le nouveau régime. Détournant mon regard, je me mis à observer les gens. Je me rendis vite compte que nous étions observés, épiés, par les gens qui nous entouraient. Bien sûr, tout le monde ici savait que Père était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de plus malgré son âge Père était toujours un bel homme plein de charisme et de prestance. Je voyais le regard des femmes se faire admiratif devant lui, et le plus souvent me foudroyer avant de se rendre de notre ressemblance. Je n'appréciais pas que leur regard se fasse plus insistant, et encore moins celui des jeunes hommes. Je lançai un regard froid à tout ce qui osait poser les yeux sur moi.

Nous commençâmes par nous diriger vers Tissard et Brodette, le magasin de fabrication de robe sur mesure.

Il y avait du monde là-dedans, cependant dès que la vendeuse, une vieille femme taillée à la serpe et au regard noir, nous vit, elle se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers nous.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Ma fille va bientôt faire sa rentrée, il lui faut des robes, et plusieurs capes à l'effigie des Malfoy. Narcissa m'a aussi chargé de récupérer la robe que vous deviez lui confectionner.

- Bien, bien, bien, je vais commencer par vos robes Miss, suivez-moi. »

La vieille femme m'emmena dans une sorte de salon privé. D'un signe de main, elle me montra la cabine où me déshabiller. Même si je savais que mon corps avait de bonnes proportions, je n'appréciais pas me montrer en sous-vêtement devant une inconnue. Quand elle me vit, la vendeuse me fit monter sur une estrade, où elle prit mes mesures. Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, elle me dit d'aller me rhabiller. Finalement, elle me ramena dans la pièce principale où patientait Père.

« Vos tenues seront prêtes en fin d'après-midi, je vous donnerai la robe de Madame Malfoy à ce moment, à moins que vous désiriez la prendre maintenant.

- Non ça ira Madame Tissard, nous repasserons tout à l'heure. »

Nous continuâmes nos emplettes en nous dirigeant vers Fleury & Bott, le magasin de baguette.

Malgré le monde qu'il avait, le vendeur de ce magasin aussi se dirigea vers nous dès qu'il nous vit, et je me mis à apprécier le privilège que procurait notre nom, car sans celui-ci nous en aurions eu pour des heures de queue. Après lui avoir montré ma liste de cours, il se dirigea vers les étagères et revint avec les livres demandés. J'apercevais en au de la pile ''Potions magiques'' d'Arsenius Beaulitron. Je l'avais déjà étudié l'année dernière. Après tout, cette année allait peut-être être plus facile que je ne l'imaginais.

Après être passés chez l'apothicaire, nous prîmes la direction du magasin d'animaux. Même si la famille Malfoy possédait un grand nombre de chouette et de hiboux et autres animaux volants, je n'avais jamais pu prendre d'animal à poils à la maison, car mère en était allergique. En entrant, mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par un gros chat roux au faciès écrasé et aux pattes arquées qui était étendu de tout son long sur le comptoir. Son regard perçant attira le mien, et il émit un petit miaulement, à ce moment je sus que mon choix était fait. Mon père vit où était dirigé mon regard et soupira.

« Très bien tu peux prendre cette bête. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la vendeuse qui elle aussi avait surpris mon regard.

« Pattenrond vous a tapé dans l'œil. Ça fait plus de seize ans que ce pauvre chat attend ici, depuis le décès de sa maîtresse lors de sa grande guerre. Cependant, je dois vous avertir, c'est un Kneazle, il se peut qu'il ne vous désire pas comme maîtresse, on ne peut en aucun cas forcer ce genre d'animaux. »

Comme s'il l'avait l'air de l'avoir comprise et qu'il voulait la contredire, le chat sauta d'un pas souple de là où il était installé et s'approcha de moi. Il commença par me renifler puis finalement il se frotta contre ma jambe.

« Bon hé bien je vois qu'il vous a acceptée, je n'ai plus aucune objection. Il coûte 80 gallions.

Après que Père lui ait tendu la somme qu'elle exigeait, je pris le panier où elle avait mis Pattenrond et nous sortîmes pour nous diriger vers un restaurant des plus connus selon Père, Le Carpe Diem. Le lieu respirait le luxe, de ses fauteuils en cuire verni à ses tables de marbre zébré. Le décor était élégant, sans être vulgaire. Lorsque nous entrâmes, un homme vînt récupérer nos vestes et nous conduisit à une table plutôt éloignée des autres.

« Pourquoi avons-nous été mis à l'écart Père?

- J'ai demandé que ce soit le cas, j'ai besoin de te parler sans que nous soyons dérangés.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je dois te parler de ta rentrée. Tu vas arriver en 6ème année alors que normalement tu aurais dû y entrer dès ta première année. Seulement Narcissa et moi avons jugé préférable d'attendre que tu sois prête, et suffisamment mûre avant que tu ne te mêles à la racaille. »

Même si je savais qu'il me mentait, je ne lui fis pas remarquer, me mettre à dos la seule personne qui tenait un tant soit peu à moi n'était pas recommandé dans ma condition. Le bruit de la porte me fit sortir de mes songes, car des chuchotements se firent entendre dans toutes les pièces. Visiblement, l'arrivée des personnes qui venaient d'entrer faisait se délier les langues. Je vis sur le visage de père disparaître toute couleur, ce qui me surprit. Discrètement, je tournai la tête en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Deux femmes, deux hommes et un petit garçon. À eux cinq ils formaient un groupe harmonieux, semblant former un dôme que les chuchotis impolis ne semblaient atteindre.

La première une femme, d'environ une trentaine d'années à la chevelure auburn et brillante et au sourire chaleureux passa la première à côté de nous, je pus distinguer un peu mieux ses traits, harmonieux. De petites taches de rousseur semblaient saupoudrer ses joues pâles et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient remplis de bonté. Elle tenait par la main le petit garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Il possédait une vraie chevelure de fille, d'un brun brillant aux reflets auburn rappelant ceux de sa mère. Ses yeux me semblaient être un mélange de chocolat et de vert. Il fit une grimace à sa mère qui se mit à rire et le mena à une table non loin de celle de Père et moi.

Le deuxième que je me mis à détailler était un des deux hommes, le mari de la femme de toute évidence, car il la couvait du regard. Il possédait un fort charisme et une prestance immanquable. Un visage aux traits réguliers, une mâchoire carrée lui donnant un air volontaire. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux du petit garçon, mais plus dans un dégradé de vert.

Finalement, il me resta les deux jeunes gens, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un couple si on ne leur reconnaissait pas des traits familiers. La jeune fille, d'à peu près mon âge, possédait la même chevelure que sont petit frère, mais les yeux de son père. Elle riait visiblement d'une blague que son frère venait de lui raconter, plissant ses jolis yeux et faisant apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues. Enfin, mes yeux tombèrent sur la dernière personne, celle que je supposais être le fils et le frère. À ce moment mon cœur chavira, je le sentis s'accélérer. Mes yeux venaient de rencontrer ceux du jeune homme. D'un vert comparable à la couleur d'une émeraude. Sur ses lèvres apparut un sourire que je m'espérais destiné, chose qui se confirma quand la jeune fille à côté de lui me jeta un regard interrogateur, puis approcher ses lèvres de son oreille. Ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion sur mon visage je continuai de le détailler d'une manière que j'espérais un peu plus discrète. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, en bataille et la perfection de ses traits me laissa pantoise. La voix de Père me sortit de ma torpeur, vivement je me redressais.

« La fille Weasley, la seule de cette famille de traître à son sang qui ait fait quelque chose de bien. Elle a épousé Theodore Nott, l'homme là-bas. Un fervent fidèle de notre maître. Deux de leurs enfants sont à Poudlard. »

Je vis à son ton que la conversation était terminée à ce sujet.

Bien plus tard, dans mon lit, je repensais à ce que Père m'avais dit. Weasley, ce nom me disait quelque chose. M'insultant mentalement, la mémoire me revint. La famille Weasley avait joué un grand rôle dans la Grande Guerre, dans beaucoup des livres que j'avais pu lire on parlait du Trio composé du Vaincu, de ma mère et d'un Weasley. Ainsi donc, un des membres de leur famille était encore en vie. Mentalement, je me promis d'en apprendre sur elle. Avec deux de ses enfants à Poudlard, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Prenant Pattenrond dont l'arrivée, comme je m'y attendais, n'avait pas été appréciée par mère, je me mis sous mes couettes. Une chose était sûre, cette journée resterait gravée dans ma mémoire.

* * *


	4. Chapitre II

_**Genre: Tragédie (car il en faut bien de temps en temps, sans mal il n'y aurait pas de bien). De la romance, de l'aventure. Bref un cocktail explosif.**_

_**Pairing: Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir. (Mais aussi du DM/HG)**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_** J'aimerai lancer un appel au lecteur, de moins en moins laisse des reviews, pour ma part avant d'écrire je n'en laissé quasiment pas non plus, seulement au lancement de ma première fanfiction, je me suis rendu comptes que les reviews c'est en grande partie ce qui nous permet d'avancer, ce qui nous donne envie d'écrire.**** ALORS APPEL AU LECTEUR, S'Il VOUS PLAIT REVIEWER**

* * *

Chapitre II: Ainsi soit il.

* * *

**« Ce n'est qu'entouré de l'obscurité que nous pouvons voir les étoiles »**

Un fort vent soufflait sur un des grands pins bordant notre manoir, une de ces branches tapant contre ma fenêtre finit par me délivrer du sommeil agité dans lequel j'étais plongé. En sueur je m'asseyais dans mon lit, essayant de contrôler ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur qui palpitaient à une vitesse folle. Plus les jours s'écoulant me rapprochaient du jour de la rentrée, plus je voyais mes nuits raccourcirent suite à cette horrible songes. Un cauchemar, toujours le même. Je me retrouvais plongeais dans un univers qui m'était inconnu mais bizarrement assez familier. Je ne distinguais pas les visages, seules les voix auraient pu me permettre de reconnaître les personnes. J'avais essayé de questionner Père à ce sujet, mais la présence de Mère refroidissait ma curiosité.

La douceur de la fourrure de Pattenrond qui m'était maintenant familière me sortit de mes pensées. Machinalement je passais mes mains dedans, l'entortillant autour de mes doigts. Le chat émit un petit miaulement appréciateur et se coucha sur le dos commencent à ronronner. Je lançai un regard en direction de mon horloge magique – Taillé dans un bois de cerisier qui faisait la fierté de mère- qui m'apprit qu'il me restait un peu moins de trois heures avant ma rentrée à Poudlard.

J'hésitais, je n'arriverai plus à me rendormir après ce cauchemar, mais la douce tiédeur de mes draps me tenait tel un lien invisible. Cependant, au bout d'un quart d'heure je me décidai à en sortir. Enfilant mes jodhpurs, un pull chaud, je saisis ma bombe et me dirigea vers les écuries. J' y sellais Phénix, mon sombral.

Je ne vis pas l'heure passer et c'est dix minutes avant l'heure du départ que je retrouvais Père et Mère dans le patio. Je m'attendais à des remontrances de la part de Mère, mais elle ne dit rien. Dans un silence tel d'une abbaye nous primes la direction de la gare de King Cross. Nous arrivâmes devant le célèbre train rouge j'interrogeais Père sur la disparition de la voie 9/3.

« Le lord jugeait le fait de se cacher pour aller à l'école des sorcier dégradant. Les modus étant sous sa domination, il n'y a plus de raisons de se cacher.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire ça dans les livres que j'ai pu lire, il faudrait les mettre à jour.

- C'est livres sont vieux, il faudra que j'en touche un mot à notre seigneur, je lui soumettrais ton idée. »

Je pus voir au regard fier que me jeta Père que mon idée lui plaisait. Comme je m'y attendais, c'est sans effusion ni marque d'affection que je pénétrai dans le wagon face à nous, Père m'adressa néanmoins un léger signe de tête.

M'asseyant dans un compartiment vide, je laissais mon regard errer sur le quai. Cependant, mon regard fut attiré au loin par un groupe se dirigeant vers un wagon non loin de moi. Je reconnus d'abord Ginny Nott, à sa chevelure flamboyante. Mes yeux défilèrent ensuite sur son mari, leur petit garçon, celle qui semblait être leur fille et finalement mon regard d'acier se posa sur le jeune homme de mes pensées. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, seul le bruit qu'émettait mon cœur venait interrompre ce silence. Rapidement je me ressaisis me mordant la lèvre de ma bêtise. Je me comportais comme une stupide petite collégienne à l'age de son premier béguin. M'insultant mentalement je n'entendis pas le bruit de la porte de mon compartiment. Une voix sarcastique interrompit mes pensées.

« Excuse moi, mais tu es dans notre compartiment. »

Je levais la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à moi. Un jeune homme noir aux yeux violets se tenait devant moi, à côté de lui se trouvait celle qui devait être sa jumelle, vu la ressemblance de leur trait assez irrégulier mais, faisant un ensemble charmant.

« A aucun moment je n'ai lu que les compartiments de ce train étaient attribués par niveau de sentiment de supériorité. Car de toute évidence, tu ne te prends pas pour n'importe qui. Donc voudrais tu avoir l'obligeance de te présenter avant de m'agresser. Quoi qu'avant tout commence ta phrase par un _Bonjour_ la politesse n'a jamais tué.

- Mademoiselle critique mais, de toute évidence tu n'es pas mal non plus niveau amour propre, tu apprendras ma chère que Saturion Leonard Zabini à tous les droits et ne dois rendre de compte à personne. Mon père est un fervent fidèle de notre maître.

- Et le fait que ton géniteur soit un des fidèles toutou du Lord te donne le droit d'avoir un ego surdimensionné. ? »

Je vis se dessiner un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jumelle de mon interlocuteur, de toute évidence, elle appréciait notre petit interlude.

« Lashlabask » La voix du jeune homme me fit revenir à la réalité. Remerciant mentalement Père pour les réflexes qu'il m'avait fait acquérir je sortie ma baguette et lançai le sortilège de protection.

- Protego »

Je vis le bouclier magique repousser le sort qui se dirigeait vers moi, celle-ci finit dans une des vitres qui se brisa. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur les lèvres de mon attaquant.

« Joli réflexe, je suppose que tu as mérité le droit de partager notre compartiment, nous nous serrons un peu plus que prévu.

- Trop d'honneur, mais je ne comptais pas me déplacer. »

La jumelle aux yeux violets poussa son frère lui lançant malicieusement, alors que je jetais un reparo sur la vitre.

« Sat' tu comptes prendre racine ? Si oui laisse moi passer, car les banquettes m'ont l'air bien plus moelleuse.

- Je me vois bien en majestueux chênes, ou en Eucalyptus.

- Cesse de faire l'idiot et entrons. »

Je la vis entrer et me tendre la main, alors que son frère la suivait et fermé la porte du compartiment.

« Salut, je suis Luna *, désolé pour mon frère, il aime tester les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

- J'ai cru comprendre, enchantée je suis Elvira. Epargnons nous les discussion inutile, oui c'est ma première année et non je n'ai pas de maison de prédilection.

- Au moins tu es franches » sourit-elle. « Je préfère les gens comme toi que les hypocrites. »

Les deux filles furent interrompues par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir l'homme de mes rêves entrer en compagnie de sa sœur étant donné que je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. J'essayais en vain de ne pas croiser son regard, le dirigeant plutôt vers sa sœur. Je la vis hausser les sourcils à ma vu, lançant un regard interrogateur à Luna. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis se tournant vers moi elle me tendit la main.

« Bonjour je suis Liliane Molly Nott. Préfete de Gryffondor, 6ème année. Lui là, » Me montrant son frère du doigt. « C'est Thaddeus James Nott, mon frère.

- Lily » Gémit-il, « Tu aurais pu éviter le nom en entier. »

L'homme de mes rêves, se tourna vers moi, ses émeraudes me détaillant du regard.

« Moi c'est Tadd, mais je ne crois pas te connaître.

- Jamesis pour les intimes. » Le coupa Lily.

Je le toisais de l'air le plus distant que je possédais, essayant de calmer mon cœur.

« Tadd sera très bien alors, si vous aviez pu arriver cinq minutes plutôt, je n'aurai pas à recommencer mon speatch.

- Ton quoi ?

- Laisse tomber Thaddeus. » Je lui adressais un sourire moqueur, m'apprêtant à lui répondre, mais Saturions me coupa dans mon élan.

« Mademoiselle la princesse est nouvelle comme tu t'en doutes et s'appelle Elvira.

- Un bien joli prénom, pour une bien jolie fille.

- Pour la drague tu repasseras Jamesis, cette fille est froide comme une pierre. »

Lançant un regard glacial à ce cher Nott je lui dis avec une voix que j'espérai menaçante.

« Je suis peut être froide comme une pierre mais, toi tu es un goujat sans éducation qui lance des sorts à des gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

- Et alors, je l'assume.

- Jamesis, Lily, vous avez loupé un superbe bouclier de protection qui a bien faillit blesser Sat'. Je vous expliquerai, sinon comment se sont passés vos vacances. »

Alors que tous les quatre se lançaient dans le récit de leurs vacances, petit à petit je sombrai dans un lourd sommeil. C'est Luna qui me réveilla quelques minutes avant que le train arrive à Poudlard, me conseillant de me changer tant que les garçons étaient partis. J'enfilai donc l'uniforme de Poudlard, qui pour l'instant ne possédait aucun écusson. Arrivé à bon port nous descendîmes sur le quai. Lily m'apprit que depuis la prise de pouvoir du Lord noir, tous les allait jusqu'au château s'effectuer en calèche et non plus en barque pour les premières années.

Je me joignis à eux caressant au passage un des sombrals les tirants, je vis les autres se lancer des regards interrogateur me voyants faire ceci. Sans doute connaissaient ils leur présence, mais il devait être dur pour eux de concevoir qu'une personne de mon age puisse les voir, la guerre étant finie. Cependant, ils ne posèrent aucune question.

Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle et je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les vers son célèbre plafond. Il était ce soir la assez nuageux, même si on distinguaient quelques étoiles. Je vis un professeur me faire signe de rejoindre les premières années. Comme je m'y étais préparé, le choipeaux chanta sa chanson, que je trouvais forte intéressante. L'appel commença. Quand vint mon nom, je pus entendre des murmures s'échapper des différentes tables. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de mon existence. Et les autres en vinrent à penser que j'étais la fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Gardant un visage impassible je me dirigeais vers le tabouret et mis le morceau d'étoffe sur ma tête, m'apprêtant déjà à prendre la direction de la table de Serpentard. Cependant, je pus dire qu'apprendre que ma maison serait Gryffondor me fit un tomber à la renverse –littéralement -. Avec toute la grâce et l'aisance que je possédais à ce moment je me dirigeai vers la table des rouges et or. Cherchant des yeux un endroit ou m'asseoir, je vis que mes connaissances du train me faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Je ne pris pas le temps d'hésiter et je me dirigeai vers eux. M'asseyant entre l'homme de mes rêves et sa sœur et en face de Saturion. D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole.

« Alors, comme ça tu es une Malfoy, je pensais que le dernier descendant était mort. » De toute évidence il me provoquait.

« Si tu es capable de penser, alors peut être se n'est pas fichu pour toi, la prochaine étape est de savoir parler. » Je le vis me lancer un regard dangereux quoi que amusé, il me taquinait.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'homme de mes rêves je le vit échanger un coup d'œil avec sa sœur avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Interrompant notre discussion, le directeur, je reconnu Severus Rogue, se leva pour prendre la parole. Le silence se fit, car tous respectaient et craignaient cet homme.

« Comme vous savez tous je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans un discours qui de toute façon n'atteindrez pas vos cerveaux empotés. Monsieur Macnair, le concierge ma fournit la liste des objets interdits, elle est affiché dans vos salles communes. De plus comme chaque année, en Décembre aura lieu le bal de Noël, auquel participera notre Lord Noir. » Des murmures excités se firent entendre, cependant je pus remarquer que très peu de mes compatriotes Gryffondor ne se montraient particulièrement ravi de cette nouvelle. Pour ma part, sa présence m'horrifiait. « Je vous souhaite a tous une année qui puisse remplir un tant soit peut remplir vos grands cerveaux vides. » Quelques discrets applaudissements se firent entendre et les met apparurent sur la table.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongeait dans mon lit, je repensais aux événements de la journée. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, j'enfilais un châle et descendais dans la salle commune. M'asseyant dans un des confortables fauteuils rouges, je tournais mon regard vers la cheminée, avant de remarquer la présence d'une autre personne sur un fauteuil à ma gauche. Celle-ci me fixait, mais je n'eus pas peur, je reconnu son splendide regard émeraude.

« Tu es la fille de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

- Tu es le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. »

Nous rîmes tous deux de la situation comique de notre discussion qui aurait pu nous causer bien des ennuis. Mais je repris plus sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être le fils de l'ancien ennemi publique numéro un.

- Quasiment pareil qu'être la fille d'un ancien mangemorts devenu traître et de la meilleures amie du vaincus.

- Pour ma part je ne le cache pas.

- Même a Voldemort ?

- Il sait qui sont mes vrais parents.

- Etrange.

- Le mari de ta mère c'est qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père.

- Oui il faisait partie de la résistance avant de changer de camps pour nous sauver ma mère et moi, il était sont meilleurs ami et maintenant mari. » La manière sérieuse qu'il avait de dire ça, ses sourcils s'arquant, le rendais encore plus beau.

« Pourquoi me dis tu ça, qui te dit que je ne vais rien aller répéter à des personnes compétentes ce que tu m'as confié.

- Parce qu'après cette discussion je compte te tuer. Je plaisante, parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, je le sens, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Et toi, pourquoi n'es tu pas plus curieuse.

- Une fille de bonne famille, surtout Malfoy ne doit pas se montrer curieuse mais, obéissante.

- C'est bizarre, même si la mémoire y est, le cœur ne suit pas.

- Comment pourrais-je accepter ces idioties. Ai-je l'air d'être un robot automate sans cerveau.

- Tu es blonde.

- Dois-je rire. »

J'émis un léger gloussement digne d'une jeune écervelée. Je levais les yeux vers lui surpassés une fois de plus par sa beauté. Réalisent une fois de plus le cours que prenaient mes pensées, je me levais brusquement et lui jetais d'une voix ironique.

« Ce n'est pas tout mon cher, mes ces belles paroles ne me feront pas réussir ma première journée.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Malfoy. »Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre je tournais les talons me dirigeant vers l'escalier dans le but d'accéder à mon dortoir me recoucher.

C'est me sentant secouer que je me réveillais. Je reconnu à la couleur de cheveux de mon agresseur Lily. Par réflexe je lui attrapai les poignets la plaquant sur mon lit. Elle émit un petit gémissement.

« Eh, la prochaine fois je te laisserai dormir et louper les cours.

- Toujours rester sur ses gardes, vigilance constante.

- Nous ne sommes plus en tant de guerre Malfoy, après quitte à toi de tester tes petites prises quand tu seras mise en retenues à cause de tes retards. Sache juste que nous commençons avec le professeur Rogue et qu'il n'aime pas les retards et encore moins les Gryffondor.

- Merci de tes conseils mais, ne t'inquiète pas un Malfoy est toujours à l'heure c'est les autres qui sont en avance.

- Bien son altesse. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Peut être est t'est-ce à car jamais personne n'avait voulu faire un geste gentil envers moi. Ou que je ne savais pas comment me faire des amis. J'avais toujours du tout apprendre seule au niveau social et les doloris affectueux de mère n'en faisaient pas parti.

Me levant assez vivement, je grimaçais au contact de mes pieds avec le sol froid. Saisissant ma robe de chambre je pris la direction des douches.

Plus tard quand je me trouvais assise sur un des bancs de la grande salle, je vis notre Hibou Grand duc fondre vers moi, laissant négligeament tomber le colis qu'il apportait dans mon assiette. Rageuse je pestais après lui et lançais un regard furieux en direction de la fille Nott qui de toute évidence se moquait de moi vite rejoint par son frère.

« La maladresse de mon hibou te fais rire Nott.

- Il faut croire que même les hiboux te trouvent détestable et chercher à te punir.

- Parce que tu t'identifies au hibou, tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi, sur ce Nott je vais éviter d'arriver en retard à mon premier cours. »

Empoignant une pomme, je me levais balayant avec ma main les cheveux reposant sur mes épaules. Je le vis y jeter un coup d'œil songeur rapide. Sortant de la salle, je souris de la faculté qu'avaient mes cheveux à attirer les regards des hommes. Etonnamment, j'appréciais cette petite joute verbale que j'avais eut avec lui. Et même le fait que sa sœur se soit moqué de moi ne m'énervait plus autant. Tout à l'heure j'avais presque eu l'impression d'avoir des amis. Sur le chemin menant au cachots, là ou se déroulait mon cours de potions, un Serpentard qui se présenta sous le nom de Théophile Baddock. Apres m'avoir lancé un sourire charmeur, il me proposa de m'asseoir à coté de lui, offre que j'acceptais.

C'est dans un tourbillon de cape noire qu'entra le professeur Rogue. Malgré les années passées il ressemblait toujours autant aux photos que mère m'avait montré de lui au temps ou le Lors Noir avait tué le vaincu. La même prestance, le même charisme. Seul quelques filaments gris parsemaient sa chevelure noire ébène.

« Voici donc six ans que je vous supporte, que dire appart que j'espère que cette année vous ressortirez un peu moins ignorant qu'aujourd'hui et que j'arriverai à faire rentrer certaines informations dans vos têtes vides. »

La réponse ne fut qu'un silence général. Il reprit se dirigeant dans ma direction.

« J'ai ouïe dire que nous avions une nouvelle élève. Miss Malfoy à quoi sert l'Achillée Sternutatoire.

- Elle entre dans la composition des philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille par lesquels on peut inciter quelqu'un à agir de manière impétueuse et téméraire.

- Une vraie réponse digne d'un livre, plate et insipide. Je pensais que Lucius vous prodiguerait une meilleure éducation.

- Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qu'est l'éducation, car pour ma part, donner une réponse tirée d'un livre fait de celle-ci une réponse correcte.

- Vous commencez bien l'année Miss, cela fera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec moi samedi soir. Maintenant épargnez moi une réponse inutile. Ouvrez tous vos livres pages cent vingt-cinq. Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer un philtre de confusion. »

Ravalant la réplique acerbe que je comptais lui adressais, j'allumais le feu sous mon chaudron et commençais à couper les cranson officinal.

« J'aime les femmes avec du caractère. Peut être pourrions nous nous voir ce soir, je connais une salle très agréable.

- Tu m'en vois ravi Baddock mais je dois décliner ton offre. Maintenant si tu permets j'aimerais travailler en paix. »

Je vis le jeune homme me foudroyer du regard avant de retourner à ma potion. Alors que j'ajoutais les cranson, et que la potion prenait une couleur verte olive. Je sentis un coup contre le pied de ma chaise, je me retournais remarquant la présence de Lily Nott derrière moi.

« Que veux tu, encore te moquer de moi.

- Non te féliciter.

- Pour.

- Je voudrais bien faire par ordre d'importance mais j'hésite ce qui est le mieux entre le fait d'avoir remballer Rogue ou Zabini. En tout cas sache que tu viens de te faire deux ennemies en moins d'une heure. Mais je souhaite te souhaiter la bienvenue chez les lions.

- Merci. »

Je n'ajoutait rien mais lui adressait un sourire que j'espérai amical, n'ayant pas l'habitude. A la fin du cours elle m'attendait devant la porte.

« J'ai remarqué que tu es assez solitaire, mais un peu de compagnie n'as jamais fait de mal a personne. Notre prochain cours est Etudes des Forces du Mal avec le professeur Baddock*.

- Le père de…

- Oui c'est le père de Théophile. Dans l'ensemble c'est un assez bon professeur, dans la mesure où il nous fais étudier les forces du mal. Mais bon il faut bien respecter le programme scolaire mis en place par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Pendant le cours nous étudiâmes le sectusempra qui consistait à couvrir de profondes coupures le corps d'un ennemi. Nous nous entraînâmes sur un pantin ensorcelé qui devait éviter le sort. Fière de moi je réussi chaque fois à le toucher. En sortant Lily m'expliqua un peu le fonctionnement de Poudlard, même si les rivalités entre maisons étaient moins présentes qu'avant la prise de pouvoir du Lord, elles existaient encore. De plus seul les sangs purs pouvaient maintenant y entrer. Les rares sang mêlés avaient du avant passer un entretien avec le lord et le directeur.

Fin Septembre eurent lieu les essais pour l'équipe de quidditch, bien sûr en parfaite Malfoy, Père et Mère attendait que j'en face partie, il fallait au moins ça pour rattraper le fait de mon entrer à Gryffondor. Heureusement, j'aimais ce sport et le sentiment de liberté qu'il me procurait. Postulant pour mon poste préféré, je fus prise comme batteuse avec pour Capitaine et attrapeur Tadd Nott et seconde batteuse sa sœur, ma nouvelle amie. De plus j'avais aussi commencé à apprécier Luna qui faisait une bonne compagne d'études tant elle aimait les livres.

Les jours passèrent lentement, les cours s'enchaînant. J'eu droit à ma retenue avec Rogue qui me fit récurer les chaudrons à la main. Bientôt les vacances d'Halloween arrivèrent. Chaque année à cette époque, un grand bal était organisé au Manoir, mais c'était la première année où je pouvais y assister. Assise dans le train me ramenant chez moi je repensais au mois qui venaient de s'écouler depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. J'eu le plaisir de voir entrer et s'installer Lily et Luna, j'avais des amies.

En sortant du train Lily m'agrippa la main afin de m'amener jusqu' à ses parents.

« Maman, Papa, voici Elvira Malfoy. »

Je vis les deux adultes se jeter un coup d'œil imperceptiblement. Un voile de tristesse sembla recouvrir les beaux yeux de la mère de Lily. Cependant elle se ressaisit vite avant de me serrer dans ses bras. La chaleur de cette étreinte me fit presque pleurer, moi qui pour toute marque de tendresse n'avait eu droit qu'à serrer la main de Père.

« Bonjour Elvira. Je suis Ginny Nott et voici mon mari Théo.

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur.

- Appelle moi Ginny veux tu, Madame me fait me sentir trop vieille. »

J'allais continuer cette conversation quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui à la rigueur dont les doigts étaient appuyés sur mon épaule me fit toute suite comprendre que Mère se tenait derrière moi. Je me retournais lui adressant un sourire froid.

« Bonjour Mère.

- Elvira. Tu es en beauté aujourd'hui. Ginny, Théodore.

- Bonjour Narcissa. »

Après avoir dit au revoir à mon amie et ses parents j'eu juste le temps de croiser Tadd à qui j'adressais un léger signe de tête avant de regagner mon grand et vide manoir. Mes vacances au manoir furent occupées à travailler et monter sur mes sombrals. Le soir du bal arriva et c'est habillé d'une époustouflante robe bustier verte a jupe bouffante que je descendit l'escalier de la salle de réception. Je ne fis pas attention aux murmures qu'avait provoqué mon entrée avançant parmis la foule jusqu'à rejoindre Père et Mère. Comme je m'y étais préparé ils me présentèrent à leurs connaissances qui ne cesseraient de vanter la beauté de la «jeune lady Malfoy ». Alors que Vincent Crabbe me baisait la main, mes yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure rousse. Faisant fit des convenance, je me dirigeais à pas précipité vers mon amie avant de l'éteindre.

« Vilaine cachottière tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que tu viendrais.

- A vrai dire je ne savais pas que c'étais ici, papa m'avait parlé d'une réception mais ne m'avait pas dit ou. Alors tes vacances, aussi fades que tu m'avais dis.

- Si tu savais. » Soupirai-je. « Heureusement que tes lettres me parviennent, ton dernier hibou m'as bien fait rire, j'ai cru que Mère allait me mettre au cachot tant elle semblait énervé que je puisse m'amuser. Au faite Tadd n'est pas la ?

- Si il est là bas, entourés de groupies comme d'habitude. »

Comme elle me l'avait dit, le beau brun se trouvait non loin du buffet accompagné des filles Parkinson et Bulstrode. Alors que j'allais me diriger dans sa direction pour le saluer, la grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un homme, les yeux révulsés de peur entra.

« Un mort, il y a un mort. »

** Alors qu'en pensez vous. Je sais mon histoire peut paraitre un peu folle, mais j'aimerais des echos. To be continued?**

* * *

*Ancien elève à Poudlard de la Maison Serpentard.


End file.
